Waterfall: I care
by Daina Solo
Summary: When Artemis is yelled at by Hera, once again all she wants is to be loved by her family. She doesn't want to fall in love and one special God tells her, That every one cares. FLUFFY WARNING!Please read author notes at start and end please they matter!


**A/N: Hey guys! Did you all read my fic called Nightmares? Well it's okay if you didn't but if you want to it's a suggestion because, I have decided to make short one-shots through Artemis's life, when she's young and stuff, oh yah WARNING! If you like Hera click the back button yah it's in the left hand corner yah that on now move the mouse and right hand click. RIGHT NOW! Because this is not a story for Hera lovers, because if you love Hera then you understand she hates Artemis, thinks she's a brat and has no life shouldn't be loved because she is goddess of the hunt which is a mans duty and if too ugly to be loved. Ha. See this is a bash on Hera miniseries sorta. Enjoy! Also Flamers/Trolls:**** I will not tolerate flamers. If you flame your blocked and reported and sent a rather nasty pm from me! Also tell me to delete this I'll say delete yourself and your freaking stories as well, if I'm not happy you ain't sis/bro and:** **enjoy!**

Waterfalls: I care

The young girl crouched down and steadied the bow in her hand. Her silvery forest colored eyes flicked around her setting. Her white dress swayed in the swift, moving wind. Soon, she set her sight on a wild boar, which was standing near an oak tree grazing. Its long bristles gently swaying, it's long stout poking at the almost dead grass beneath it. She moved closer smelling the sent radiating off of the wild thing as it paid her no attention. The young girl listened closely with her ears and heard the munching of the grass. The huntress raised her bow and counted to three in her mind. She released the arrow. A squawk caused her to turn around- a wild peacock had taken the place of the boar and her arrow could clearly be seen protruding out of the Peacock's chest.  
As she was scrutinizing the dead bird in front of her, a shrill voice pierced into her mind.  
"Artemis!" Hera's scream caused the young girl to fear the worst.  
_Oh Hades_, she thought, the peacock- One of Hera's sacred animals._ Great_…  
"Coming Hera!" She answered and teleported to the throne room.  
As soon as she stepped foot in the dark and eerie white room, Artemis started shaking in fear. As a hunter, she was never afraid of anything. This was different though, it was Hera. The name even sent Artemis's danger sense flare up. Every footstep echoed as if nothing were breathing at all, even with the evil woman sitting on the throne at the end of the room. Her throne was smaller than the one next to hers, that one was gold and emblazed with lightning bolts. Artemis felt her breathing start to labor making the impression that Hera wasn't breathing even more thinkable. The girl didn't have enough strength to look up. Artemis looked down at the floor shame faced. It was the third time this week she had been called to Hera because of something she had done. Hera glared at the young child that was only what? Seven years old? But still in her mind Artemis and her infernal twin were the most annoying children to step foot on Olympian soil, even Athena and her blabbering intelligence was better than those two. Hera shook her head, why had Zeus given them the sun and moon, both two very important jobs, in Olympus to them?  
"Artemis tell me WHAT THE HADES do you think you were doing! Even if I did agree to your-"she paused, narrowing her startling brown eyes, that seemed to the young girl holding a burning fire inside. "-hunting, you can't just go hunting a God's sacred animal- other than Ares', he doesn't seem to care otherwise." she sneered. Hera leaned back to watch the small Goddesses face twist in first, sorrow, then a bit of anger, and finally regret. Hera crossed her arms waiting for a response from the girl who seemed to be ready to sob her little heart out, _if she has one _the queen of all gods mused.  
Artemis gritted her teeth, and raised herself to her full height. "I was hunting a wild boar, but the peacock took the boars place just as I let go of the bowstring." Despite her attempts at a tough demeanor, her lower lip trembled and betrayed her true feelings.  
"I'd say," Hera scoffed; surprised that she didn't even shout or cry even a little sniffle,

"You have been doing this on propose every day. What do you have against me? All I do is help you-child and tell you the truth."  
She leant forward, a small malicious smile forming on her lips. She continued in a terrifying calm voice, "I'm sorry if never being loved is crushing your soul but there's no point taking it out on me." She said and leant back into her throne.  
Artemis wanted to scream out at her and tell her that she was lying but even if her aunt/step-mother was evil, she was the queen of all Gods and that meant that she had to respect her.  
"No, Hera I-I am not taking it out on you, in fact all I want is to be loved by MY FAMILY!" Artemis yelled letting all her anger seep out. She turned and ran trying to conceal her tears but to no avail. Artemis ran out from the throne room to a little known river near the secret garden she and Apollo often played in.  
The young goddess settled down in the crook of an old willow tree by the water. She sat there quietly watching the water lap at the soil beside her. After a few minutes out there alone, Artemis heard a splash and scrunched up closer to the tree not wanting to get wet -Hera would yell at her before dinner if she came in with a wet dress on.  
"Hey, Arty!" Artemis looked up with puffy eyes to see Hermes standing in front of her. His blonde hair was ruffled from the slight breeze and his blue eyes sparkled in mischief as they always had. _Why doesn't Hera hate him? _She wondered, because of all the pranks Hermes played. _Ah, that was it, _she thought, _they were never towards her. _ Hermes was too afraid of doing a prank of the queen; some won't go that far,  
"Hey." She croaked out. Hermes laughed, and sat down next to her.  
"I still see that Hera hates you." He said sadly.  
Artemis nodded, "It seems as though she has cursed me to mess up and cause her to have a reason to hate me." Artemis sighed.  
She felt caged like some animal, an animal that needs to be freed and the only way to free it is to get rid of Hera, meaning that she would never get out.  
"Cheer up, so what the queen hates you. Oh well. Your father still loves you. No matter what she says everyone will love you." Hermes said, smiling.  
Artemis inclined her head, fixing her gaze into her lap. She was just a picture of sorrow, "I don't care about falling in love, I just want my family to love me and not care if I mess up. I just want someone other than Apollo or my father to care." She whispered.  
Hermes hugged her closely and whispered two words which made the goddess' breath hitch in her throat, "I care."

**Author's ending note: Thank you to my amazing BETA! ****RedFluffyBanana:****as for Arty and Hermes.**

**Nothing between them, nah just friendship though I do support them this isn't one. And if any of you are wondering, this is half-vent but half – just kill Hera all ready XD: any for you all who wanted me t continue I have to say I'm going too! With a new one next week :D**

**~Jaya ***** Also Flamers/Trolls:**** I will not tolerate flamers. If you flame your blocked and reported and sent a rather nasty pm from me! Also tell me to delete this I'll say delete yourself and your freaking stories as well, if I'm not happy you ain't sis/bro.**


End file.
